


master and maid

by luminessen



Series: if kageyama is life, then life is worth living [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Impregnation, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Maids, Master/Servant, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: Kageyama discovers he has a maid kink. He indulges in it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: if kageyama is life, then life is worth living [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101227
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	master and maid

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys im back with anOtHer tobes fic!!! let me first say THANK YOU EVERYONE for the 100+ kudos on [a first for both of us]!!!!!!!! words are not enough to thank you for reading and supporting that bamboozle of a fic HAHA it really has made me feel better about writing smut and pacing fics, im too used to one shots LMAO but it's good practice. 
> 
> this time i went back with a one shot cause i felt that fit the pacing and structure of this fic. i wrote this fic using a [prompt](https://imaginejerseys.tumblr.com/post/139837239755/karasuno-reacting-to-there-crush-female-pronouns) from imaginejersey on tumblr about how karasuno would react to their crush in a maid outfit. like the prompt, i imagine he'll be embarrassed but his desire to fuck you hard will make him forget about it ;))))
> 
> i dont know why but i felt and still do feel embarrassed by this LMAO i put off posting this for the longest time but there was no point letting 25 page monster collect dust in my laptop!!! 
> 
> **warning:** get yourselves ready for some ultimate servant/master slash maid kink, blowjob, creampie, mild comeplay, cockwarming, groping. clothed sex, oral sex, desk sex
> 
> also please tell me if he's ooc in this fic...im not very confident about how i portrayed him in this. also kageyama is a third year where reader is a first year!
> 
> i used the [maid outfit from persona 5 ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/1d/1b/f81d1b0371e4ec2ecb5c453f02980127.png) as inspiration for reader's outfit. please enjoy!!

You bite into the soft rice of the salmon onigiri in your hand, the salty yet sweet combination making you let out a sound of delight. Kageyama watches you close your eyes in joy while he drinks his milk until the carton is empty. You take three big chomps of the onigiri, practically inhaling it at this point. He wasn’t sure whether to be worried or impressed at how fast you ate it, but the happy expression on your face makes him smile a bit.

“Tobi-kun?”

He watches you lick the stray piece of rice on your lips. “Hm?”

“What is your class doing for the school festival?”

_School festival, huh?_ Kageyama thinks to himself. Throughout his three years of high school he didn’t really give a shit about whatever his class did and went along with it, all the while wishing he could just play volleyball instead. Though when he started dating you, he felt a bit more interested in school events since he could spend them with you.

“Dunno.”

You pout at his dry response. “Senpai! Is volleyball all you care about?”

“Well, yeah.”

You sigh to yourself, going nowhere with this. You were a fool to even ask when you obviously knew the answer to the question. “Anyways, I voted for something _completely_ different, but my class decided to do a maid cafe—”

You’re cut off by loud sputters and coughs escaping from your boyfriend, choking on the second carton of milk after hearing the words _‘maid cafe’_ come from you. You fumble around your pockets and find a handkerchief, patting the milk off of his face while patting his back. He breathes heavily after recovering from the sudden coughing, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“M-maid cafe?”

“Yeah, all the boys _really_ wanted to see the girls in maid costumes. Especially Takahashi, he’s really creepy,” you say, cringing slightly at the sound of the boy’s name. You glance up at him, hesitating before you ask, “...Do you want to come?”

Kageyama felt a vein pop on his forehead at the thought of other guys staring at you with perverted eyes, trying to sneak a glance under your skirt as you take orders, staring at your chest without shame. The thought of someone trying to grope you makes him crush the milk carton in his hand into a pulp, making you flinch in the process. You worriedly ask if he was alright, him playing it off as nothing. 

“I’ll go.”

“Really?! Thank you so much!” You jump and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Ah, I feel so much better now!”

Kageyama lets out a sound at the impact, wrapping his arms slowly around your body as you snuggle into him, nuzzling your head against his. He feels his cheeks warming up at the feeling of your body pressed against his, though he doesn’t let go. In that moment, he was spurred by anger and jealousy that he instantly gave an answer, but now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if he could handle the sight of you in a frilly, short maid costume without blushing like a tomato. 

Something tells him he’s going to have a hard time, but all he can do is wait.

~

Kageyama leaves his classroom, finding students and parents filling the hallway walking around curiously as they peer into different classrooms and stalls. Students are dressed up like ghosts and yōkai, the scent of okonomiyaki and takoyaki coming from the lower floor and the crazy signs posted around the school made him realise that he felt somewhat sad that he would only be able to spend one school festival with you. Though his time mulling over what would be is cut short at the sound of his name from a familiar voice. 

“Oi, Bakageyama!”

He spots his familiar orange-haired teammate from the distance waving at him, along with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima following suit. He greets them with a short wave before looking back to Hinata.

“What?” 

Hinata brings up a flyer for a haunted house exhibition, decorated with blood stain graphics and text in which the letters were dripping down as if it were like blood. The cheap graphic of a generic yōkai printed on the flyer was the final blow for him to outright refuse to go.

“Wanna go to the haunted house? I wanna see what it’s like when you’re scared by lame ghosts!” Hinata says, an evil grin on his face. 

“Well, if you pissed your pants when you saw Nishinoya-senpai with his hair down, then there’s no doubt _you’ll_ be the one screaming in the haunted house.” Kageyama interjects.

Hinata sputters in an attempt to retaliate but hears the snickers from behind him, turning around to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima covering their mouths. He glares at Kageyama, a bright red blooming on his cheeks at the reminder of that distant but embarrassing memory.

“Y-yeah, well, that was ages ago! Also, Tanaka-senpai was scared too! It’s not like I’m gonna cry at some lame high school haunted house.”

Tsukishima interjects with a snort, “Oh, so you cried?”

_“That’s none of your business!”_

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima snicker again before leaving a fuming Hinata and a blank-faced Kageyama. He sighs, looking at his phone for the time, 12PM. “Are you still going to the haunted house?”

Hinata flinches at the words _‘haunted house’_ , some sort of new trigger word for his embarrassment. “N-no! Anyways, where are you going?”

“The maid cafe.” Kageyama says blandly.

Hinata lets out a mischievous giggle, covering his mouth with his hand. “Oh? You’re into that stuff?”

Kageyama pauses before exploding in a bright red with a slightly panicked expression on his face as he forgot to mention the most important piece of information. “O-of course not, you dumbass! [Name]’s part of it so she asked me to come. That’s all.”

“Yeah, _sure_.” Hinata replies, his grin growing wider by the second. “Well, let’s find where [Surname]-san is!”

Kageyama lets out a loud sigh as he watches Hinata look around the stalls with bright eyes. Out of all the times Hinata annoyed him, _this_ was the time where he really wanted to serve a ball straight to his face. “I don’t remember asking you to join.”

“Yeah? Well, do you think you can survive going in by yourself?” Hinata looks back at him with folded arms and a pout. Kageyama frowns before looking to the side, Hinata being completely (and unfortunately) right. 

“...Fine.”

~

To be completely honest with himself, he was _very_ glad that Hinata came with him because he would not have been able to handle the sight of a room full of female students in a full maid get-up. But he won’t admit that. Kageyama stood frozen at the entrance of the cafe while Hinata tried his best to make him budge, the line getting longer and longer. If he looked carefully, he could see, as expected, that most of the male students had their eyes fixed on the maids while letting their food get cold. A small wave of annoyance runs through him, hoping that no one would dare watch you like that while he was around.

While he was stuck at the entrance, you were at the back fiddling with your costume. When you heard ‘maid’, you were thinking of one of those long sleeved costumes with the skirt reaching your ankles. But _of course_ , it had to be this. You tried pulling at the skirt that barely reaches your thighs in a weak attempt to lengthen it, failing miserably. Your thigh high stockings do nothing to help hide the exposed skin of your legs, as bending down too much would flash everything. A deep blush grows on your cheeks at the tightness around your chest, making it a dangerous game of moving without popping off the buttons on your shirt. The frilly headpiece sits on your head, adding to the vast amount of frills on the apron and skirt. And the final touch, a large ribbon tied around your collar as red as your face.

Your friend Ayana pushes the curtains back, looking around the back before finding you hiding in the corner. “[Name]-chan! Kageyama-senpai is here!”

Your ears perk up at the sound of your boyfriend’s name, a rush of excitement and relief running through you. However, you remember what you’re wearing and turn your back to her, trying to snuggle further into the corner. “C-could you serve them? I can’t look at him dressed like this...”

“No way! He’s _your_ boyfriend, so let’s go!” she says, dragging you by your arm through the cafe, all the way to the entrance while you tried to pull yourself back from your friend’s death grip until you reached the entrance.

“Ayana-chan—”

“People are waiting, [Name]-chan!” Hina says, leaving with a grin on her face.

You reach out a hand while you see her leave to take orders, sighing in defeat. You slowly turn to Kageyama, whose equally red face meets yours while Hinata snickers behind him. You clear your throat before bowing down slightly, putting on a weak smile.

“W-welcome, Masters,” you manage to get out, struggling to look Kageyama in the eyes before continuing, “this way, please.”

_Master?!_ Kageyama screams to himself, trying not to admit to himself that it sounds kind of nice.

You turn to take them to their seats, placing the menu in front of them before bowing slightly and shuffling away. Hinata looks around the classroom in wonder while Kageyama could only keep his eyes on you bustling around taking orders. “Seems pretty good this year, don’t you think Kageyama?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Wow, they even have okonomiyaki! Anything you wanna order?” Hinata says, eyes sparkling at the vast amount of food options.

“No.” Kageyama says, not sure if he should keep his eyes on you or look away, but there was something about the way the costume hugged your body and curves that made it hard from looking away.

Hinata looks at Kageyama entranced by the sight of you, wondering if you had some sort of power to make him so spacey. Ever since the two of you started dating, Hinata was able to see expressions he’s never seen on Kageyama in half a year versus his three years of being with him. He even saw him _embarrassed_ , something that made HInata weirdly unsettled.

“You _sure_ you’re not into this maid stuff?”

“I said I’m not!”

He snickers at Kageyama’s outburst before looking back at the menu. “Well, why don’t we get [Surname]-san to recommend something—”

The sound of cups and cutlery crashing onto the floor fill the room, causing Kageyama’s gaze to land on you, head lowered as you attempt to pull down your skirt, covering your legs as much as possible. Your friend drops what she’s holding and runs to your side to rub your back, protecting you from the culprit’s sight.

“[Name]-chan! Are you okay?” she says before turning to look at the suspect, who leans back with a smug grin. “Takahashi, you pervert!”

“A-Ayana-chan…” you say, your voice barely on the brink of crying.

_Takahashi? That name sounds familiar…_ Kageyam thought, thinking back to where he heard it. Then he remembered, it was when you were asking him about the school festival, there was something about your expression and tone that made it obvious to him now that this guy was some sort of pervert who had no shame in harassing girls.

Kageyama’s eyes widen as he pieces the puzzles together: your hunched frame desperately trying to cover your legs and wet eyes, Takahashi’s shit-eating grin, his friends snickering, everything made sense to him now. He feels his vision go red as he stands up abruptly, the chair legs scraping across the floor while startling the people around him, Hinata included. He makes his way towards Takahashi before feeling a strong grip on his arm, though Kageyama shakes it off like nothing.

“Oi, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaims, though his voice was lost on him.

Takahashi lets out a scoff at the baseless accusation, folding his arms across his chest. “Pfft, don’t get your panties in a twist, bitch. I didn’t do shit—woah!”

He moves you behind his tall frame before his hand shoots out to grab Takahashi by the collar, pulling him out of his seat. Screams and gasps fill the classroom, Takahashi’s friends reeling back in their seats at the sudden outburst. Takahashi tries to make Kageyama let go, but his death glare causes whimpers to spill out of his mouth, his body squirming in mid-air.

“What the _fuck_ did you just do to her?” Kageyama growls, his low voice dripping with venom.

“I-I didn’t—she—” Takahashi mumbles, tears forming in his eyes.

He’s stopped by the light touch of your hands on his arm, your glossy eyes full of tears looking up at him with a small pout. “Put him down, please? This is getting too much—”

“‘She’? I asked _you_ what you fucking did to _her_.” Kageyama continues to press him despite your pleas, shaking him slightly while grinning, enjoying the way Takahashi screams in fear.

“I touched her! I’m sorry! Please let me go and I’ll never do it again!” Takahashi continues to wail, bawling his eyes out before Kageyama drops him onto the chair. He and his friends scramble out of their seats, fleeing the scene in the speed of light. 

The whole cafe is silent, save for the cheers and laughs from outside. You want to say something, but the amount of embarrassment and shame and being in front of so many people renders you quiet. You fiddle with your skirt, looking up to meet Kageyama’s gaze before blushing intensely, avoiding it to stare at your shoes. The sheer silence and waft of awkwardness was just torture, everybody not sure who should make the first move. Kageyama lets out a _'tch'_ before he grabs your wrist, pulling you with him out of the classroom.

He could hear Hinata and your friend call for you while you ask him where the both of you were going but he ignores you, continuing to drag you along the busy hallway, people watching on with curious gazes before finally finding an empty classroom. Kageyama locks the classroom door, his shoulders loosening only realising now that they were tense from the confrontation. He peers over his shoulder, watching you lean against the teacher’s desk with a slight frown on your face, obviously still a bit traumatised at what just happened.

“[Name].” 

You look up and find Kageyama standing in front of you, a concerned expression painted on his face. You stare at him before your vision gets blurry, wrapping your arms around his back as you cry softly into his chest. The overwhelming feeling of uselessness, shame and any other negative adjective you can think of runs through you, his large hand patting your head making you cry harder as you let everything out.

After a few moments your cries turn into sniffles, muffled by the fabric of his jacket. You let go of him, though you cringe at the wet stain from your tears on his jacket, ruining yet another thing of his, bringing your arms around you suddenly aware of your exposed figure. He notices this, wrapping his jacket around you to cover most of your figure, eyes softening at the sight of you buried in his jacket.

“Um, sorry, Tobi-kun.” your voice above a whisper.

Kageyama cocks an eyebrow in confusion. “Why are you apologising? You did nothing wrong.”

“B-but—”

“It was that asshole Takahashi’s fault, okay?” his tone unwavering. 

All you could do was nod in agreement, the self-doubt weighing in your chest suddenly gone after hearing his reassuring words. Another silence grows between you, but this time you grab his hands in yours, threading your fingers through his. You bring his hand to your mouth, pressing a soft kiss on his hand. He blushes slightly at the touch of your lips on his skin, the warmth of your breath making him feel a certain way.

"Then, thank you Tobi-kun.” you smile, tilting your head to the side.

You hear Kageyama mumbles a shy ‘no problem’, though you glare at him lightly after remembering what happened in the classroom. “Just make sure you don’t do that again, okay? I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me.”

“...I’ll see.”

“Tobio-kun!”

He ignores your chastising, caressing the skin on your hand with his thumb. “He didn’t...hurt you, did he?”

You hear the concern in his voice, making the smile on your face grow wider. “No, he just touched me.”

A frown forms on his face thinking about how scared you would have been in that moment and knowing you, you would have blamed it on yourself. He cages you between his arms, both resting near your hips, making you reel back a bit at the sudden closeness. “Where?”

You blush before settling yourself on the desk, reaching out for his hand and bringing it to rest on your upper thigh. “Here.”

Kageyama’s frown deepens at the thought of Takahashi’s grubby hands on your skin making his blood boil, his grip on your thigh tightening until he hears a gasp from you. “Is that it?”

You nod, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down to press a kiss on his lips. He returns it eagerly, sliding his tongue into your mouth, dancing in a slow tandem. You grip his shirt tightly, face bursting a bright red at the intensity of his kisses, the loud, smacking sounds filling the empty classroom. The both of you part, a string of saliva hanging from your lips. You lean forward, pressing small kisses and licks on the side of his mouth as his grip on you strengthens, massaging the soft flesh in his hands. 

“Because you were there, he couldn't do anything else. So don’t worry, Tobio.” you whisper in his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine. He feels his shoulders relaxing at your reassurance, the weight of his guilt disappearing.

“Just remember, I’m yours.”

His eyes widen slightly while you press kisses to his ear, feeling him push you onto the table. You twist your face, letting him trail kisses down the side of your neck, feeling him massage your breasts through the tight fabric of your shirt. A small moan escapes you at the delicate touch of his hands on your body, trailing down the side of your body, squeezing occasionally before he reaches down to your thighs and presses a light kiss on your inner thigh, earning him a quiet squeak from you as his tongue laps at the sensitive skin in slow, long motions. Your thighs shake slightly at the sensation of his tongue, the wet and stickiness accompanied with loud sucking sounds make your face burst into a bright red, closing your eyes in pleasure. 

Though not long after you open them in panic, remembering that you were still at school after being too wrapped up in the mood. The chances of someone walking by were very certain. You attempt to say something, but the sharp pain on your inner thighs stops you, feeling Kageyama’s teeth nibble at your sensitive skin, small bruises of purple blossom on your skin. His lips travel up and down your inner thigh, marking every inch of your skin as if to replace Takahashi’s touch with his. Your legs instinctively tighten around his hips as you whine at the continuous onslaught of nibbles and kisses, your mind going hazy but you manage to mumble out complaints about the two of you should stop or someone might walk in. His thumb presses against your bundle of nerves through your panties, making your back arch at the sudden jolt of pleasure, whimpers spilling out of your lips.

“Do you still want me to stop?” Kageyama asks, his voice muffled by your skin as he rubs his thumb against you in circular motions. You bite your lip to trap your moans, your eyes shut in immense satisfaction as your hips buck at the pressure pressed against your nub. 

“I can’t hear you, [Name].” he says, looking at your face scrunched up in rapture.

You moan loudly before gripping his arm when you feel him slow down his movements, your fingers sinking into his muscles. “Don’t...stop...”

You whine at the loss of his fingers but gasp at the sudden coolness hitting your wet core, your panties thrown somewhere behind Kageyama. You don’t have time to say anything as you feel his tongue lap at your lower lips, the caress of his warm muscle making your lower body squirm in delight. You can feel his warm breath against you, squealing at the return of his mouth sucking at your pussy, drinking the juices pouring out like a river stream. Your legs squirm mid-air, your hands pressing his head further towards you, feeling his nose bump against your pelvis. His growls reverberate against your skin, adding to the shockwaves of pleasure running through your lower half. 

He spreads your thighs apart, moving away from your pulsing core. He hears you whine loudly at the loss of his mouth against you, your hips bucking as he blows air onto your heat. “S-stop teasing me…just do...”

Kageyama grins at your whiny voice, the tears forming near your eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. You bite your lip at the prodding sensation near your entrance, feeling Kageyama run his finger up and down your lower lips. 

“I don’t know what you mean. Tell me, what do you want me to do?” he says with a smirk, his fingers dancing around your inner thigh, just barely grazing your vagina.

“Tobio!” you whine, your blush spreading to the tips of your ears. Puffs of air leave you as you squirm against the table, pushing your chest out towards him, small gaps between the buttons of your shirt exposing the skin of your chest to Kageyama.

Seeing you spread out like that with your maid costume awakened some sort of feeling within him, though he didn’t want to admit that he liked it, it sure did wonders to make his cock hard, the frilly accents on the dress, the fabric tight around your curves and accentuates your chest, the short skirt that barely covered anything. Not to mention the thigh high stockings, leaving your soft thighs exposed for him to grab whenever he pleased. The bright red ribbon around your collar almost made you like some sort of present, something he could slowly unwrap for himself.

Then, the next few words surprised both him and you.

“C’mon, Master’s waiting.” 

Your eyes widen in surprise, not sure if you heard him right. You blush, hesitant to say such lewd things in front of your boyfriend and in a place where everybody could hear, no less. Though your desire for release outweighs your embarrassment, so you muster up the courage to answer him. 

“I...want your finger in me, Master.” you say, bringing his hand closer to your clit, rubbing it against his fingers.

Kageyama inhales sharply, not sure which was hotter: the image of you desperately humping against his hand or you calling him ‘Master’. What he did know was that it made his cock even harder, hissing at the tightness in his pants. Then he thought back to the conversation he had with Hinata not long ago and cursed at how he was right; he was into maids. He swears under his breath, _Why was that shithead always right?_

Your whimper brings him back from his thoughts, your eyes full of want and expectation. He leans down, pressing a hard kiss on your lips before pressing soft kisses on your cheek. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

You press your hand against your lips, muffling your moan as he inserts his finger into your heat with ease, your slickness lubricating it. He can feel the tightness of your silky walls around his finger as he slowly thrusts it in and out, rubbing against the ribbed surface. He watches in amusement how you twist and turn, your face getting darker at the slick sounds of him fucking you with his finger, the endless string of moans that spill from your lips a sight he won’t ever get sick of. Your cries and moans get louder each time he thrusts his fingers into you, the grip around his head getting tighter. 

“M-Master! More, please...mmf!” you pant impatiently. You want release, the waves of desire crashing through you like a tsunami, each thrust of his fingers hitting deep within your core. 

Your mewls and pleads are music to his ears, feeling himself get hot and bothered. Something about making you into a mewling mess with just his fingers and mouth gave him satisfaction and pride, knowing he could reduce you to such a state so easily. 

Your thighs wrap around his head, heels dragging against his back as the warmth grows in your lower stomach, the combination of his tongue lapping at your core, lips sucking your bud and fingers fucking your core. He hooks his finger to reach deeper, earning him a strangled cry of his name before you start clenching around his finger. Your back arcs against the wood table, feeling your walls pulse as cum spills out of your entrance, coating Kageyama’s mouth and finger with your essence.

He retracts his hand, watching as the essence coated on his fingers shine under the sunlight. “You came so much, [Name],” he says, licking some of your cum off of his fingers, “I wonder how much you’ll cum with my cock stuffed inside your pussy.”

You blush at the lewd image, bringing your hands to cower away in embarrassment. Yet, you’re somehow turned on at the sound of his deep voice in your ear, telling you all the dirty things he’ll do to you that sends shivers down your spine.

“You’re hiding from me?” you hear, his deep voice from above as he leans over you.

You quickly move your hands away from your face, meeting his sharp gaze. “N-no, Master.”

“Good.” he says, a lazy smile on his lips. In your dreamy haze, you watch him bring two fingers to your face. You flick your eyes between his hand and his face, blinking curiously. “Open your mouth.”

You hesitantly open your mouth, your tongue shyly extending out as you accept them into your mouth. His eyes are wide, entranced by your shy yet lewd expression, eagerly lapping up your juices coated around his fingers. Watching his fingers slowly graze against your warm tongue does wonders to build arousal within him, the way they disappear into your mouth with warm saliva coating his fingers doing something to his sanity. 

A small trail of saliva drips from his fingers as he removes his fingers from your hot cavern, his mouth placing one last kiss on your skin before he leans back to take in your form, face flushed with red as sweat forms across the crown of your head, trailing down your neck. You frown uncomfortably at the stuffy heat, somehow more intense than when you usually have sex, realising that you still had your uniform on. You reach behind the dress, trying to undo it as the heat and sweat is just unbearable. Kageyama pushes your hand down and pins it down, effectively stopping you from undoing it.

“It stays on.” he orders, pulling your shirt apart to expose your cleavage with sheer strength, the buttons popping off.

“B-but—”

“Did I stutter?” he says, his blue eyes piercing yours. 

His sharp gaze renders you silent, his hands massaging your soft mounds, his hands snaking under the shirt to squeeze and pinch the flesh. You shut your eyes, turning your head against the table as he places kisses on your exposed skin, sighing at the ticklish nibbling and licking sensation at the tops of your chest. His fingers rub through the fabric of your shirt, pinching and twisting through it to find your nipple, feeling the bud harden. Your moans of pleasure and pain slip through your lips, gripping his forearms as he continues to tease your body. Hips lips latch onto your breast again, biting the inside of your breast, the fragile skin blooming a light purple instantly, adding more to the other breast as his hands unbuckle his belt in a hurried manner, the strain in his pants unbearable.

You don’t have any energy to move yourself from your earlier orgasm, your body twitching slightly at Kageyama’s onslaught of kisses and bites. Though you feel your body being lifted up off the desk and back onto the floor, your knees now touching the cold floor. You look at Kageyama with a dreamy look in your eyes as he fumbles and hurriedly unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, blinking as he shuffles his pants down, Kageyama’s cock standing proud in front of your face. 

“Master?” you say in a daze.

“Suck it.”

Kageyama doesn’t let you say anything before he pushes your head closer to his cock, your hand wrapping around the base of his member, pumping it softly while you press a soft kiss on the head, your tongue lapping around the bright red tip. You lick away the precum smeared across your lips, swallowing the salty liquid as your mouth wraps around the head of his cock, a sigh of pleasure escaping him at the feeling of your warm mouth around him, gripping the edge of the table for stability. 

“ _Fuck_ , [Name],” he curses, his breath shaky as you take him further into your mouth, bobbing your head slowly as you massage him with your tongue, quiet slurping sounds mixed with Kageyama’s heavy panting filling the classroom. You let go with a small ‘pop’ sound, dragging your lips across the side of his dick, licking the base in slow, kitten-like laps.

Kageyama opens his eyes mid-thrust of his hips into your face, watching you caress his stiff member with your tongue. You just looked so good on your knees lapping at his cock with that shy, flushed expression on your face, and not to mention the maid costume, dishevelled by his rough touches and gropes. He didn’t think he would enjoy it so much, seeing you take him so eagerly and following your Master’s orders. His eyes close shut at the sudden sensation of his cock massaged by your warm, slick tongue and soft lips, hips twitching fervently as he pushes the back of your head to push his cock deeper down your throat, your tongue rubbing against the base.

“Y-yes, like that. [Name], more!” he mumbles, his face flushed with red and sweat dripping down his neck.

You focus on breathing through your nose, the thrust of his hips beginning to pick up in speed. You peek up at him, watching his face twist and contort in pleasure. Your hands grip his pants to suck his cock at a faster pace, wanting to get more reactions out of him. Out of every expression you’ve seen on his face, this had to be one of your favourite expressions on him as you usually see him with a blank face most of the time, making these types of moments special, as if it was only you who could see that sort of face on him. He takes his dick out of your mouth, leaving the tip to rest on your tongue before moving your mouth back all the way to the base, basically fucking your face as he starts feeling his balls twitch and tighten, his orgasm coming soon. 

Kageyama pulls you off his cock, some of his cum spilling into your mouth before he starts stroking himself, ropes of pearly white cum staining your chin and coating the exposed skin of your chest, seeping into the thin fabric of your shirt. He presses the tip of his cock against your lips, smearing the remnants of his cum across your lips as your tongue flicks out to lap it up. You swallow, tasting the salty flavour hit your tongue and catch your breath. 

Watching as you press soft kisses on his half-hardened cock, Kageyama catches his breath, patting the top of your head with gentle strokes. “Good girl.”

You hum in satisfaction, nuzzling your face into his hand as it rests on your cheek. You stand up slowly, wobbling slightly as you feel the ache in your pussy. You bring Kageyama down and press a kiss on his lips, your mouths moving in a slow exchange of kisses while he pushes you against the table edge. His hands travel down your back, feeling the curve of your spine with his fingertips before cupping your ass as he places you on the hard surface, setting himself in between your legs. He can feel your legs wrap around his ass, bringing your bare clit up against his cock as you grind your hips slowly. A groan leaves his lips at the raw, mind blowing sensation of your warmth, against his dick, making it get even harder, his fingers digging into the wooden surface of the table while you pull his chest flush against yours. 

“Master,” you whine shamelessly, pressing a kiss against his jaw, “I want you...please?”

He hisses at your sweet voice and the feeling of your lips trailing down his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin. He almost gives in to you, inhaling your comforting smell, gripping your hips tightly as he bucks hard into you. He knows you have him wrapped around your finger, he would do anything just to see your bright smile, looking right at him with your shining eyes. But he felt something in him snap, the idea of teasing you and seeing your squirm and beg for his cock just made him feel powerful. 

Then he realised it: he was jealous. Jealous that some low life touched you, jealous that other guys would get to see you in a maid outfit, jealous that he won’t be able to have you for himself. Of course, he knew you loved him. But there was a growing sensation of annoyance that made him feel like he wanted to keep you hidden and be the only one to see your tears, your flushed expression, your perfect body squirming underneath him.

He pushes you down and buries his face into your neck, his hips joining yours, each graze of your lower halves sending shocks of pleasure through you.

“Please, what?” he groans, barely getting his voice out. “Be a good girl and tell your Master what you want.”

You blush furiously at the lewd things you’re about to say, his gaze making you shrink back into the table. You bring his ear to your lips, avoiding his gaze. “I want...your cock inside me. I want your cum stuffed inside of me, Master.”

A growl rips through his throat as he penetrates you without warning, smirking at the breathy moan that escapes you. You wrap your arms around his neck, your heated breaths fanning against his sweaty skin. “Mmmn! Master!”

He starts to thrust his hips hard into you, watching as your chest bounces each time his hips slam against yours. He hunches over you, burying his face in between your breasts, the plushness of your skin caressing his cheeks as you nuzzle into his head. He screws his eyes shut at the tightness of your walls constricting his cock, encasing his member in a warm massage of your ribbed walls.

“Y-you’re...nrgh...so tight…!” he pants, bringing his finger to rub against your clit. 

You begin to squirm underneath him at the sudden jolt of ecstasy, your hands travelling across his large back, gripping whatever fabric you can to keep you sane from the pounding of his cock and the massage of your clit. You begin to mumble incomprehensible mewls and moans at the feeling of him so deep in your core, the feeling of the tip of his cock grazing your cervix making you clench your thighs tighter around his waist.

Breathy ‘I love you’s and kisses on his face make him pant loudly, hearing the wooden table squeak as he pushes you further into the surface. He lets out deep moans into your red ear, slamming into your bruised hips for the upteenth time. You cry out loudly as he pushes his cock into, staying well deep inside you before pulling out, leaving the tip of his cock encased in your heat. 

He pushes back in slowly, watching as he disappears inside your warmth, feeling his sweat dribble down his neck and into his shirt. He can hear you whimper and beg for him to go faster, only to ignore you and continue to enter you at a dreadingly slow pace. You feel tears form around your eyes, your body twitching at the slow pumps of his cock, biting your lip in want and desire. 

His hand rests on your stomach, feeling the slight outline of his cock moving within you. “Tell me, [Name]. Who do you belong to?”

“Y-you, Tobio…” you weakly moan.

He stops moving, smirking at your desperate mewls for him to keep going. “Try again. Who do you belong to?”

You cry out of overwhelming ecstasy, only the thought of wanting his dick pounding into you filling your mind. You grind your hips against his, doing your best to try and convince him to keep going. “M-Master...I belong to you, Master...”

“Louder! Who do you belong to?” he growls, thrusting his hips experimentally.

“You, Master!” you scream, gripping his arms tightly, “I’m yours!”

Your hips twitch helplessly as his thumb circles your nub, the pressure of his finger and the slow thrust of his cock some sort of punishment that has you crying out, begging him to go faster. “Tobio...stop teasing me…”

Kageyama leans forward to press a kiss on your lips, snapping his hips up. He feels you moan loudly against his lips, swallowing them as he presses harder, your tongues moving in a slow tande. “Better?”

You hum in agreement, rocking your hips to meet his thrusts. He quickens the thrusts of his hips, grabbing the flesh of your ass to push his body closer to you. His brow furrows at the sudden tightness of your walls around his cock, your strained expression and loud whines telling him you’re on the edge of cumming. 

“M-Mas—I’m—mmm!” all you could do was just mumble half-words, unable to tell him how close you are to cumming.

“You can do it,” he encourages, snapping his hips hard, “Cum for your Master.”

Your heels dig into his lower back, a loud moan escaping you as you feel your stomach tighten, cumming around his cock. Your back lifts off the table at the overwhelming sensation of ecstasy and sweet release, making you see stars. Everything was hazy, but all you knew that it felt amazing. You lay there exhausted, panting heavily as you feel Kageyama continuing to thrust into you, a strained expression painted on his face. Your blush deepens squelches and slapping of skin filling the classroom, your skin tingling as Kageyama pants out your [Name] in your ear. He frowns as he feels his balls tighten, thrusting into you with a few final pushes as he spills his release into you.

He presses kisses to your red ear, nibbling your earlobe before he whispers, “Mine...you’re mine…”

A breathy sigh leaves your lips as you feel the warm cum fill your stomach, wrapping your legs to bring him closer, accepting his flow of cum into you. His dick twitches within you as the final spurts of his cum fills you to the brim, pushing it further into your hole as he thrusts softly, groaning at the feeling of your essences sloshing around inside. You shiver at the fullness, feeling your stomach swell a tiny bit at the amount of cum stuffed into you. You watch Kageyama as he hikes up your skirt, his hand travelling up your thigh while he traces the contours of your stomach. You blink up at Kageyama whose interest seems to be directed towards your stomach. You try to move, moaning softly at the sloshing feeling inside you, clenching around his cock plugging your entrance. 

His eyes darken slightly at the bump of your stomach, his thoughts drifting to the image of your stomach stretched out, cradling it as you carry his offspring. He presses down on your swollen tummy at the thought and hears you whine and twitch from the pleasure and overstimulation, some of your mixed juices spilling out. 

“Tobio…” you whine, clawing his shoulders.

He’s brought back from his deep imagination to your tired, sweaty expression, your hair sprawled against the table and your uniform a disheveled mess. You bring him down for a lazy kiss, moaning at the soft and gentle lip lock. You part with a trail of saliva between you, licking it away.

“I love you.” you whisper.

He blushes at the words, like he didn’t just fuck the daylights out of you. “...I love you too. Are you okay?”

You try and push yourself up but your arms fail you, falling on the table surface. “I don’t think so…”

A wave of guilt washes over him, frowning as he lifts your body up, pulling you up to a sitting position. Each movement makes you mewl slightly, loving the way your entrance is filled with Kageyama’s cock. You snuggle into him, wrapping your arms around his torso and nuzzling your face into his shoulder. A pleasant sigh leaves you, letting your body lean against him. He hugs you back, posessively wrapping his arms around your waist, gripping the soft flesh at your side. A silence grows between you, nothing but the faint sound of cheering and laughter in the distance.

“Tobi-kun?”

He responds with a hum, your gaze looking to the side with your cheeks flushed with a soft pink, feeling extra embarrassed. You grip his shirt, before looking up at him. “...Are you into maids?”

He chokes on his saliva at the question, bursting into a bright red after hearing the question being asked so directly. “I-I think? I mean...you look cute in the costume. You think it’s weird?”

A small smile grows on your face at the compliment, giggling at his red face. “No, not really...I kind of liked it too.”

He sighs out of relief, relieved that you don’t think he’s some sort of weirdo. Then you gasp, surprising Kageyama as you look down at your now cum-stained costume, your shirt roughly opened and your skirt hiked up your stomach. Now that he looks closely, he went _hard_ after seeing Takahashi grope you, his jealousy taking over him and making him see red. The pout on your face made him feel extra guilty.

“I didn’t get to show off my costume to you,” you say sadly, though a shy expression follows right after, “though this was really embarrassing, so I’m kind of glad I didn’t.”

Kageyama chuckles lightly at your quickly changing emotions, another thing that he loved about you. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the loud ring of the bell, letting out an annoyed _‘tch’_. He pulls out of your heat slowly, watching the sticky cum spill out of your entrance, staining the desk. You blush furiously at the amount of cum dripping out of you, surprised that so much could fit inside of you. Then you realise that you just had sex on the teacher’s desk _and_ stained it with cum which made you bury your face in your hands, positive that your face was bright red at this point. 

While you wallow in embarrassment, Kageyama tries to find your panties and his jacket that he threw off you during his...roughness with you. He still felt a bit bad going so hard on you, though it did seem you were really into it as well. You watch him kneel down as he puts your panties and his jacket back, covering your exposed figure. You try and move off of the table, only to hiss at the sharp pain in your hips. The familiar ache around your lower half causes you to lose balance, Kageyama catching you in his arms just at the last second.

“...I don’t think I can walk, Tobi-kun.”

You both stay like that, blushing furiously at the fact that he basically rendered you unable to walk for a few moments.

“R-right,” he stutters. He kneels down in front of you, “Here.”

You climb onto his back, wrapping your arms around his neck as he lifts you up. You bury your face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. You frown, dreading the moment when you go back to your classroom only to be reminded of that one unfortunate moment. You peek at Kageyama’s face as he continues to carry you through the corridor which was still weirdly empty, making you frown.

“Where are we going?” you ask.

“I’m taking you to the club room.” he says, as if it was very obvious.

“H-huh? Why? I need to go back to the cafe!”

He turns back to look at you with a stern frown. “Looking like that? Plus, you can’t even walk properly.”

You tilt your head out, not understanding what he meant by ‘looking like that’. Then, it hits you. You look down your chest to find that your shirt is pulled wide open with the buttons missing, showing off your chest scattered with bite marks and hickies. You pat your neck, feeling the faint pain in certain areas on your neck, probably from the hickies Kageyama gave you. A rush of embarrassment runs through you, though not long you pout in annoyance.

“Tobio-kun, that’s _your_ fault! I also need to give this back! Why did you have to rip it?!” you say, knocking on his shoulders out of anger.

He grunts at the barrage of punches, not saying anything because it really was his fault. He sighs heavily, trying to calm you down before you kill him. He continues to walk in silence, feeling himself squirm under the awkwardness.

“Also, you teased me so much today,” you pout, pressing your chest against his back, “you were so rough, too. Plus, what if someone walked in?!”

He tries not to remember that, somewhat embarrassing for him. To be honest, he did find it entertaining that you would beg and plead so easily, the whine in your breathy voice something he couldn’t resist. 

“Sorry,” he says, voice hinting at his slight regret. “I won’t do it again.”

You chuckle lightly at his quick apology. You hug him tightly, nuzzling your face against his head. “I never said I didn’t like it.”

His eyes widen as you whisper those words into his ear, making him stop suddenly, effectively startling you. Did he hear you right?

_Jeez, this girl’s gonna be the death of me._

He looks back at you with an incredulous look for you to elaborate but all you give him in return is a shy smile. He clears his throat, blushing a bright red before continuing to make his way towards the club room, feeling you snuggle against his back.

_Not that I mind though._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks once again for reading this fic, hopefully i did it right LMAO kageyama teasing reader is like the best thing ever i love it aaaaa but not as much as creampies and cockwarming LOL (ok stop lumi ur disgusting) to b v honest i was thinking about [kageyamatobiopleaserailme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamatobiopleaserailme/pseuds/kageyamatobiopleaserailme)'s username the whole time i was writing this so basically this is ur fault i wrote this ;)
> 
> anyways i'll see you guys in my next fic!!!
> 
> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
